Another Life
by bornxbetter
Summary: Everything wasn't what Melody wanted it too be. She wished to follow her dreams , but somehow her family always got in the way.Well that was till Zack Ryder came into her life.Rated M just to be safe.  Oc/Zack Ryder story.


**Another Life. **

**Disclamer:I only own the oc's . I DO NOT OWN WWE or WWE SUPERSTARS.**

She had bright blue eyes and long black wavey hair. Strange because she was hispanic and had those piercing , but not stick worked as a waitress , but was an aspiring professional her parent **never **learned too wished for her to become a doctor or a teacher like her sister , parents had money ,but since she didn't obey their wishes they didn't give her as much as they gave her dad supported her decision a bit and gave her money whenever she needed it , but her mother was a different loved her family with everything she had , but being a stuffy doctor wasn't what she wasn't didn't belong in that world.

"Snap out of it you have a !" Her grouchy boss shouted at her and nudged her at table number pushed a hair that had fallen off of her ear back by her approched the table cautiously to see what they wanted to drink.

"Hi , my name is Melody I will be your waitress today what would you guys like to drink?"She said flashing them a the table their was four large men and three shorter girl had long dark black hair and brown eyes while the taller one had brown hair and black one that was seated next to two guys that could of been related was tall and blonde with blue eyes.

"Alex, I want a lemon iced tea ."The brown haired girl told the guy with the brown hair.

"Okay, Melissa ." Alex said as he stared longingly at the girl named returned the stare and added a smile.

"An ice tea for the lady , and I would like a coke." He said . Melody waited patiently as she turned to the other two seated at them table.

"Hi , Melody I'm Frannie I want a sprite and Cody here would like a Pepsi."She said brightly and smiled two men didn't hesitate , but the third women gave her a puzzled look turning to the man with the spiked up hawk hair.

"Mike , should I get the rasperry iced tea or a spirte?" The blonde asked . The man selected her first choice.

" Raspberry Iced tea because it's sweet . . . but I want a sprite! " He said as the last man who was wearing a purple t-shirt turned to her and asked her " Do you guys have any grape soda?"

Melody smiled and replied " Yes , actually were the only resturant that has grape soda in this town , it doesn't get asked for a lot"

"Great! I want a grape soda ." The man with the purple buttoned down shirt said smiling at smiled back as a light blush appeared .

"Alright , It's a lemon iced tea , raspberry iced tea , two sprite's , one coke's ,a pepsi , and a grape soda? " Melody paused as they nodded "Your drinks will be here in a couple of minutes ."

Melody went into the back and placed the order started making the tea's mixed the sugar well with the fresh raspberry's and prepared the lemon iced then placed those on a seperate tray and filled the other drinks carried the two trays seperatley because she didn't want to embarres herself in front of the group , and the guy with the purple t-shirt on.

She placed the drinks on the table and wrote down their went to the back to get them and as she gave each one their orders she waited to see if they needed anything else.

" Will that be all? " She asked politely fiddling with the pen in her they all seperatley had their plates.

"Yes , that's you." The blonde haired girl the guy sitting next to her nodded with food stuffed in his slightly she looked up at the clock strangely her shift was over for the walked to the back and deceided not to get her tips considering she was _very very _ her stuff she headed to the she reached her car she noticed that it had been slightly brushed by the other car and if she deceided to move it she knew it would be scratched alot sighed and scratched her head . She looked around and their was only two other cars other than her car and her bosses/cook(his wife) in the parking lot and only two tables that were taken inside . The tables that she had attended to and had to push together. The table that had the cute guy with the purple tought silently how she just _couldn't _get a break. Melody went back inside and she growled to her gave her a look and shrugged.

"Who ever owns the black toyota that parked next to the purple mustang get your ass outside and move your car!"She guy with the gelled hair smiled sheeply to the was not amused what so gelled haired guy gave the keys to the purple shirt guy. He took them rolling his eyes slightly . He smiled at her and she kept the frown that was placed on her delicate opened the door for her and they headed outside .

**Read and Review! **


End file.
